Adopted
by WinxClub63
Summary: Stephanie's parents died, and in the meeting with the lawyer she finds out more details about herself. Meanwhile, Valeria, Sportacus's wife who lived in Miami until now, moves to LazyTown to be next to her husband and continue in the searching for their lost baby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in LazyTown as usual, but not for everyone.

For Stephanie and her uncle it was the worst day ever.

The night before, Milford got a phone call from a hospital from Stephanie's hometown, saying that her parents died in a car accident.

Stephanie broke into tears, but the worst was yet to come. At the meeting with the lawyer, she had find out more shocking things about herself and her family.

* * *

In LazyTown, everyone else were acting as usual, except for Ziggy, who was sad because of what happened to Stephanie.

"C'mon, Ziggy, are you sure you don't wanna play?" Trixie tried to convince him.

"N-No, I don't want to…" he whispered.

"Ziggy, we know you're sad because of Stephanie's parents, but we think you should leave it to Stephanie. I mean, it's her parents, not yours." Pixel explained to him.

"Well, maybe you're right." Ziggy sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, away from LazyTown, up in a blue airship there was Sportacus, who was about to return to LazyTown after a few days away on a mission.

Before he took off, he decided to make a video-call to someone special – in Miami.

"Hey, amorcito! How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm good, I'm on my way back to LazyTown. How is your packing going?" he smiled at her.

"Only three boxes left." She replied, pointing at the boxes behind her.

"So… I'm only few hours away from seeing you again." She got excited.

"I know. I miss you so much." Sportacus almost cried from happiness from seeing her.

"Well, I don't like to see you cry whether of sadness or happiness, and I need to get ready, I've called a taxi and it should be here in an hour and a half. So, I'll have to say goodbye now." She waved to him and turned off the camera.

* * *

As he came back to LazyTown, he went right to the playground to meet the kids, but he noticed that something was different.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"Oh, hey Sportacus." Stingy said back.

"Is everything ok?" Sportacus asked worried.

"Well, since you asked," Trixie started, "Stephanie's parents died in car accident last night." She said.

"What?!" Sportacus was shocked.

"But that's not everything – she also found out that she's adopted." Trixie continued.

Now Sportacus was really shocked.

'Then now there's a chance she could be…' he thought to himself.

"But her uncle asked to stay away from her for a while, to give her space and time to herself…" Pixel added.

"Oh… So tell me, where's Ziggy?" Sportacus tried to change the subject.

"He was really said because of this issue so he decided to go home." Trixie replied.

"I see." Sportacus said, as his thoughts wandered.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**1. In my head, LazyTown's in the USA, so that's why it won't take her so long to arrive, since her flight is pretty short.**

**2. I'm not American, so just go with me if I'm doing some mistakes about it XD**

**3. This is kind of my "pilot episode". I did write few more chapters for myself, but I'll upload them only if you guys want me to.**

**4. This chapter was pretty short, I know, but I just really wanted to get straight to the bussiness and write the second chapter, where the action starts.**

**5. I had another thing to say, but now I don't remember ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was the day when she moved into LazyTown.

She came really early in the morning, so Sportacus came over to help and arrange the furniture in the right places.

It was already 9:00am when the kids (without Stephanie) stopped by to see who the new neighbour is.

"Valeria Scheving" Pixel read from the sign on the mailbox.

"That's me!" Valeria popped out from the moving truck, holding the three last boxes that were in there.

"Oh, wait. You guys are the kids I'm always hearing about from Sportacus! I'm his friend from Miami." Valeria said.

"Well, from the rings on your fingers, I understand that you two are actually married." Pixel giggled a bit.

"Well, you got me, I'm his wife." Valeria laughed too.

"So Sportacus is inside, helping me to arrange my things and we're almost done, so why don't you come in?" she suggested.

The kids followed her into the house right when Sportacus done to move the couch.

"So these are the last- whoa!" Sportacus was very surprised when he saw Valeria enters with the kids.

"I'm... Uh…" Sportacus was at loss of words.

"It's ok, they already know… They saw the rings." Valeria laughed at him.

"O… Kay… So where these boxes are going to?" He took the boxes from her hands.

"To the office upstairs." She smiled at him as he went up the stairs.

"So, Valeria" Stingy started, "since you're Sportacus' "secret wife" does that mean you're also having "secret children"?" he asked.

He hit the spot. Was she supposed to tell them?

"Um... No, we don't have any kids, uh, yet!" She tried her best to lie.

Sportacus heard the conversation from the office upstairs. He just wanted to cry. But instead, he just went down the stairs to cut the conversation before it would get worse.

"Sportacus! Great you came back!" Valeria felt a relief. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living while I talk with Sportacus in the kitchen?" Valeria said nervously.

"Where's the pink one?" Valeria whispered.

"What pink one?" Sportacus was confused.

"The one that you're so convinced for two years she's our daughter!" Valeria tried not to yell at him.

"Oh! Yeah, um... Stephanie's adoptive parents died two days ago in a car accident, so..." He explained.

"Oh, I see." She nodded.

"Hey, Valeria!" Trixie called her from the living room, "You said you don't have any children, so who is that blond boy in this picture?" She asked as Valeria came closer to see.

"Oh, that's Sean, my nephew! He's my brother's son." She had wide smile on her face and then she placed the picture back on the cabinet under the TV screen.

"Wow, you sure love your family and friends, you have lots of pictures of them here!" Ziggy said, looking at all the pictures on the cabinet.

"I'm sure we'll add a picture of all of you soon!" Sportacus smiled at him.

"Yeah. But it's too bad that Stephanie isn't here, she would love the idea." Ziggy sighed.

"Yeah, I did noticed that someone was missing. What happened to her?" Valeria pretended she didn't know anything.

"Well, her parents died two days ago," Stingy told her "and she found out she's adopted."

"Wow, I see... Well, why don't you kids go play outside and cheer up while I'm talking to Sportacus here, ok?" Valeria suggested them.

"Yeah, maybe we should..." Ziggy said as they went out the door.

As the door was shut, Valeria stood up from the couch.

"If it's about Stephanie's issue, I don't know anything else." Sportacus told her.

"It's not about that. It's about us." She started, "Just… Looking at this picture of Sean… Of us… Do you remember this?" She picked up a picture of both of them at their wedding.

"Alexander's and Valeria's wedding, February 14th 2004." He smiled.

"Yeah… You just came back from a two-week mission, and I've found out that I was one-month pregnant." She smiled at the picture.

"Yeah, let's not talk about what happened 8 months later." He took the picture from her hands, put it back on the cabinet and hugged her tight.

She hugged him back and said "So, I thought that… Now, that I'm starting a new life here in LazyTown," she lifted her head from his chest, "that… Maybe we should have a new life for both of us." She landed her hand on her stomach.

"I absolutely agree with you, but – it won't happen until you'll unpack your boxes." He teased her.

"Ugh, fine!" She groaned, "But I've got a lot of boxes so you'll have to help me!" she told him.

"No way. I'll help you only if you'll get into trouble." He said.

"Like, if I'm trying to put stuff in the highest shelf and about to fall?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"I hate you." She teased him back, "Now go outside, they're waiting for you." She told him.

"Yes, but I think they can wait one more minute." He looked at her.

"Why?" she suspected.

Then, unexpectedly, he gave her a passionate kiss, and as they drew back she replied to herself "Ok, I got it. Now go, they're waiting!"

"Alright…" He smiled at her and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating for so long. My computer gets broken a lot. And also I had to re-write my original chapter, because there were some things that should stay in my fanfics notebook and not posted here. And no, it's not what you think! XD**

**Oh, yeah, I do have a fanfics notebook. I started it when my computer was broken, and I copied the chapters I wrote for other fanfics there, and wrote new ones. It's also good when I'm in school or not wanting to open my computer and I'm inspired.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, Vale already began to unpack the boxes, and decided to go get some groceries.

As she walked down the street, the mayor – who was working in Ms. Busybody's yard – saw her and called her.

"Valeria! Valeria!" he called.

She stopped and walked towards Bessie's house.

"Hello, Mr. Meanswell! Good to see you working!" she said.

"Yes, I guess you already heard about… You know what." Milford said.

"Yeah, Alex told me. I'm so sorry for you two." Valeria told him.

"Thank you. Why it's good to see you too! You look even more beautiful in real life than what Sportacus- I mean Alex, showed me in the pictures!" the mayor said.

"Why, thank you, that's flattering, but I have to go to the grocery store and start filling my fridge." She gently smiled at him and walked towards the grocery store.

"Well, bye!" he waved to her.

* * *

On her way to the grocery store, she noticed her husband sitting next to Stephanie on a bench at the park. She really wanted to join them, but she decided to give Stephanie some time before she starts to investigate her.

After she left the grocery store, she decided to go the pharmacy which was right around the corner. She wanted to be prepared, so she bought a pregnancy test, since she knew they were going to do it very soon.

* * *

As she was getting closer to the soccer field, Sportacus's crystal blinked. Apparently, Stingy kicked the soccer ball way to high, and it was about to hit Valeria.

Luckily, Sportacus caught it in time.

"Vale! Are you ok?" Sportacus asked her, worried.

"Yes, but your friends must be more careful." Valeria said.

"Now, I'm going to make my part of our deal and continue to unpack my boxes, so if you'll excuse me…" she said and walked away.

* * *

She continued to walk home, when she Stephanie, still sitting on that bench at the park. She stared at the ground, and once in while at the sky.

Valeria couldn't help it and she went to sit next to her.

"Hello, Stephanie." Valeria greeted her softly.

"Oh, hi, um..." Stephanie had no idea who was she.

"Valeria Scheving." Vale offered her hand.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about you. You're Sportacus's wife. You moved yesterday, right?" Stephanie asked, making an eye contact with her.

"Yes. And I already heard about your... Um... Parents. So I just wanted you to know that my door is always open for you." Valeria smiled at her.

"Thanks." Stephanie gave her a little smile.

"And I also want to tell you that it is ok to mourn and be sad as long as you want. You can't force yourself to be happy and fake a smile when you're actually sad. I've lost many people in my life, whether if they were old or sick or whatever, and I just let my real feelings out. Sure, in some point you'll have to stop and move on with your life. But you're not going to stop think about them, and how you loved each other, they will always be part of your life and stay in your memory. And when you come to the memory when you last saw them or talked to them – don't be afraid to let out what you feel." Valeria told her with tears in her eyes.

"Wow. Never thought of that. Thank you, Valeria." Stephanie's smiled became wider and she sat straight.

"You're welcome. And since we're friends now, you can call me Vale." Valeria smiled back.

Then she noticed that Stephanie's playing with something on her wrist. A bracelet.

"What's that on your wrist?" Valeria asked curiously. This bracelet looked awfully familiar.

Stephanie took it off her wrist to show her closely.

It was made with real white pearls and there was a golden charm. Angel wings golden charm.

"That's a bracelet I got from my mom. She said it was made by real pearls and real gold. She got it from her mother who got from her mother." Stephanie explained.

"Oh... Well, it is looks beautiful... Um, I got to... cough… go back home and… cough… put my groceries in the fridge and some… other stuff. Bye!" Vale nervously ran from the bench.

* * *

It was already 19:30. Sportacus walked the children home from the playground. Then he came home. No, not to the airship. To Valeria's new home, which was kind of also his.

"Hey, Vale!" he entered the door, seeing Vale sitting on the sofa.

"Why there's a smell of detergents in the kitchen? And why are you tapping with your foot on the floor?" He asked suspiciously.

"Some of the groceries fell and spilled on the floor." She answer, stopping to bite her nails for a few seconds.

"Oh, god, what happened?" He asked and sat on the couch next to the sofa.

"The bracelet." She said nervously.

"What?" Sportacus was confused.

"The bracelet. The bracelet I got before my great-grandmother died. She died a month after our baby was born. She gave it to me in my baby shower, because it was precious to her, like I was to her. I put it inside the baby's bed in the hospital, for luck, because it's a belief in our family that this bracelet has positive energy. And it was gone with our baby! That's our baby, Alex! That's our baby girl, Chloe!" she started to cry.

"Are you really sure that's the same bracelet?" Sportacus asked hesitated.

"Yes. My great-grandmother had close friends who owned a big jewellery store, and now their great-grandchildren owns it. They made it especially for her, because their pearls jewellery didn't come with charms like the Angel wings charm. They made it especially for her, for her 30 birthday, because she loved angels. My parents still have some of her angel figures and statues at home. There can't be another one like this." She explained, her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"So now you believe my suspicions that she might be our daughter?" Sportacus asked her.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I believe that." She said. "But we still need to tell her uncle about that. And then tell her that we might be her real parents. We all need to do a DNA test for that."

"Mm-Hm. Now, let's not talk about that, let's cheer you up. How's the unpacking going?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm done with it." She said, lying on the sofa with her head to his direction.

"Wow, that fast?" he was surprised.

"Yeah, well, you helped me a lot yesterday, so I didn't have that much to unpack. In fact, it relaxed me more than unpack the groceries." She replied.

"I see. So since we had a deal, why don't we-" he tried to trick her.

"Don't even think about it, the whole bracelet thing really got me down. But at least you tried." She teased him.

"Yup. So maybe I should let you rest. With all the things you were through today…" Sportacus suggested.

"You're not staying with me tonight?" she turned on her stomach.

He hesitated for a second. She may not be in a mood to do it tonight, but they missed each other for so long.

"Of course I will." He smiled at her, and move to the sofa to hug her.

"And to make it up to you, we'll do it tomorrow night, ok?" she laughed.

"Hahaha, ok." He laughed too, and then he carried her in bridal style to her – sorry, their – bedroom.

* * *

**If you are real LazyTowners, you'll understand why I chose Chloe as the name for Alexander's\Sportacus's and Valeria's daughter.**

**But if you're not, I'll still explain: There were three Stephanie's on the show - Shelby Young, who was just in the pilot episode that never aired; Julianna Rose Mauriello, who was in the first two seasons and LazyTown Extra; and Chloe Lang, who is the current Stephanie from seasons 3-4. And I chose Chloe because when I imagine Stephanie in this fanfic I imagine her and not Julianna.**

**And the bracelet description? I took from one of my favorite telenovelas called "Casi Angeles" (Almost Angels). They had a bracelet like that in the first season, it was belong to the character of Cielo Magico (Magical Sky in Spanish), a dancer in a wandering circus who was abonded when she was 8 and lost her memory, and it was belong to her mother, and Cielo was originally called Angeles Inchausti.**

**In fact, this whole fanfiction came up when I watched another telenovela that I like that called "Señales del fin del mundo" (Signs of the end of the world), when one of girls accidently found out after all the years that she was adopted, and that she is the daughter of the principal of the music school she's in it, and that reminded me another telenovela called "Chiquititas" (Known in English as Tiny Angels) where in the last remake in 2006, the main adult character looking for her daughter who was kidnapped by her father because she didn't know who was the baby's father. In both telenovelas the women doesn't know who is the father of their baby.**

**PS, sorry for writing here to much, I just had to tell you this. Hope you'll forgive me ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's FINALLY here! Sorry, my computer got broke AGAIN, and I didn't have any insperation to write in my FanFics notebook.**

**Please don't be mad at me, be mad at my computer _**

* * *

Chapter 4

At the same night, at the mayor's house, Stephanie didn't sleep at all.

Instead of dreams, all she had in her mind were memories of her parents.

She started to turn in her bed and calling in her sleep.

"Mom! Dad, don't go!" she shouted so loud, that she woke up Milford.

He rushed to her room immediately.

Huffing, he asked "Stephanie, are you alright?!"

Stephanie sat up in her bed as her uncle lit up the light in her room.

"I miss them so much, but I'm also confused since I have just found out that I'm adopted." She said to him while a tear was running on her cheek.

"I know, Stephanie," her uncle said, "but you must remember that you still have a family that loves you no matter what." He kissed her on her forehead and they hugged each other.

* * *

At 6:30AM, Sportacus woke up to find out that he was alone in bed – and that made him freak out.

He jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs just to find Valeria sitting the living room, watching TV.

"Vale..?" he asked her a little confused.

"Oh, hey, good morning." She replied.

"How come you're already awake?" Sportacus was still confused.

"Woke up at 4:30AM." She answered.

"Really? Why?" he asked, now a bit worried.

Valeria sighed, "You really wanna know?" she looked at him and he nodded.

"Well, I was thinking." She began to say, and then paused.

"About what?" he asked concerned.

"About Stephanie and her uncle, how do we tell them that… we might be Stephanie's real parents. I don't think I could handle this." She told him, taking a sip from her coffee she made earlier.

"Look, everything is going to be alright, trust me. First we'll go to Milford and talk to him and explain him. Then, he will go and tell Stephanie, and then, if she agrees, we will do the DNA test." Sportacus tried to calm her.

"Ok… Well, since I'm already awake, I think I'll go get dressed." She said as she got up from the couch.

"Great, I'll make us breakfast meanwhile." He smiled at her.

* * *

After breakfast, around 8:00AM, Sportacus and Valeria were getting ready to leave the house and talk to the mayor.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he opened the door.

"No." she replied and went out the door with him.

On their way to the town hall, the couple met Stephanie.

"Good morning, Sportacus and Valeria." The pink-haired girl greeted them.

"Stephanie, what a coincidence! We are on our way to meet your uncle. But it seems that you are in a good mood." Sportacus smiled at her.

Valeria didn't say anything, but the only she could was staring at Stephanie's golden bracelet.

"Yeah, a little." Stephanie nodded. "I'm going to play basketball with the others."

"Well, don't make them wait for you!" he told her and she ran off.

Valeria was still in her trance even after Stephanie left.

"That's good to see her in a better mood, right?" he asked her. Then he turned to her, sees that she wasn't listening and staring at the ground.

"Vale? Vale?" he called her until she snapped out of her trance.

"What?" she blinked few times and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you ok? You were in a sort of a trance for a few minutes." He told her in a worried tone.

"I know, I know. It was Stephanie's bracelet, I just couldn't stop looking at it!" she told him back.

"Ok, I got it from yesterday, but right now we should get going." Sportacus had enough from her tears yesterday, and he didn't want to see her crying or sad anymore about the whole situation.

They arrived to the town hall, and walked through the long halls until they arrived the mayor's office.

Sportacus a little hesitated for a few seconds and then knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" the couple heard him calling from the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Mayor!" Sportacus greeted him, entering the room.

"Oh, good morning, Sportacus! What can I do for you?" The mayor asked the superhero.

"Good morning, Mr. Meanswell." Valeria entered right after her husband.

"Well, good morning to you too, Mrs. Scheving, good to see you again! Then what can I do for both of you?" The mayor asked again. He was happy to them together, united again.

The couple looked at each other, as Valeria took a deep breath and closed door while Sportacus sat down in front of the mayor and Valeria joined him a few seconds later.

"Well, to be honest, Milford," Sportacus began, "it's about our lost baby."

"Oh, do have any clues yet where she could be today?" the mayor asked excitedly.

"Um, not quite, but we do have a suspicion that our baby might be Stephanie." Vale said, and didn't believe that she was the one to tell him.

The mayor was a little bit shocked. He didn't quite know how to respond to this. Sure, when Stephanie had find out she's adopted after her parents died, she automatically was added to Sportacus's and Valeria's list of possible-lost-daughters. But he didn't want that to be true.

"W-Well, how you came to this conclusion?" the mayor asked them, now a little hesitated.

"Well, she do have lots of similar things from Alexander's personality, and from what I heard from him she also have lots of similar things from my personality. But also, she has something that belongs to me." Vale explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Milford became curious.

"Have you seen her pearls bracelet?" she asked him.

"Y-Yes..." he hesitated to answer.

"And do you know how she got it?" she asked again.

"Yes, from Lilian, her mother, who got it from her mother." He answered, now more confident.

"Let me tell you how wrong you are about that." Vale almost laughed at him since she knows he was wrong.

But the confused mayor listened to her carefully.

"This bracelet was mine. I got it from my great-grandmother for my baby shower. And before you say that there's a chance there's another bracelet like that one – my great-grandmother got it for her 30th birthday, it was made especially for her. When our baby was born, I put the bracelet with her in her bed in the hospital, since my great-grandmother always believed it gave her luck." Valeria was about to cry, and still, she went on with the story while Alex held her hand.

"When we found out that our baby was gone, we also found that so is my bracelet. And when I saw the bracelet on Stephanie's wrist, I recognized it immediately. Now you understand?" Vale finished the explanation with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I absolutely do." Milford replied. He wanted to cry with her.

"So what we are asking is, if you can, to talk to Stephanie about this. And if she agrees, we want to do a DNA test, to find out if it's true." Alex continue, seeing his wife is holding herself from crying.

"Why, of course! I will talk to her tonight." The mayor said.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor! It means a lot to us." Alex thanked him as he and Valeria stood up and walked out the door of his office.

When they closed the door behind them, Valeria let out a big sigh.

They walked again in the long hallways until they arrived to the main door.

When they walked out the building, Valeria said "So, tonight we're going to make a little brother for Stephanie?" she laughed.

"I guess. It is about time that we'll have another baby." Sportacus laughed with her and hugged her from behind as they walked down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was getting late outside, and Stephanie and her friends had to go home for dinner.

"Well guys, I had really fun today, but I think we should all head home." Stephanie suggested.

"Yeah… You know, come to think of that, we haven't seen Sportacus all day." Trixie said as they all began to walk towards their homes.

"Oh, actually I saw him this morning with Valeria, they went to talk to my uncle. Although it is strange that he didn't come to later to play with us." Stephanie thought out loud.

"Well, maybe he just wanted to hang with Valeria today. I mean, they hadn't seen each other for a long time." Stingy added.

"Yeah, that's makes sense." Stephanie said.

* * *

When she got home, right in time for dinner, her uncle began to talk to her.

"So, um, Stephanie... What do you think about... Valeria, Al-Sportacus's wife?"

"Well, she is really nice and she's also very pretty, but she's acting a little strange since she got here." Stephanie replied.

"Look, Stephanie, there's something you should know about her." Her uncle told her, taking a deep breath.

* * *

At the same time, at Valeria's house, Alexander and Valeria were sitting in the living room, hugging.

"I'm really afraid of Stephanie's comment. What if she won't agree to do the DNA test? Will we ever have our daughter back?" Valeria said, her eyes getting filled with tears.

"Shh..." Alex tried to relax her.

"Everything will be ok. Whether if she agrees or not, we still going to have another baby."

"Speaking of that..." she released herself from her husband's arms, "I think I owe you something from yesterday."

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to my wife?" Alexander laughed.

"Cómo?" She asked in her second language, trying to understand the question.

"Just a second ago you were depressed like you were yesterday, I'm just amazed how you switched your mood from sad to happy so fast." He laughed.

"I know, but I promised you and I will make it. Besides, just the thought that we'll finally have another child..." She landed her head on his shoulder.

After a few seconds of silence, Alex asked "Wanna race upstairs?"

"Uh, you bet!" she replied.

The two giggled and rushed to the bedroom upstairs.

* * *

"So, you're really saying that Sportacus-I mean, Alexander and Valeria might be my parents?" Stephanie asked again, still shocked.

"Mmm-Hmm..." her uncle nodded.

"Wow…" was all she could say before she left to her room.

"Stephanie, wait!" Milford called out.

"What?" she turned around.

"You didn't answer my question from before. Do you agree to do that?" he asked.

"Yes." His niece simply replied and smiled at him, then went to her room.

* * *

It has been an hour since he talked to his niece about the subject.

He was thinking if he should call Valeria and Alex in this late hour or wait for tomorrow.

But he couldn't bear it anymore, so he decided to call.

Luckily, the couple was done with their private business.

In their house, Alexander and Valeria were just lying quietly in their bed (partly dressed).

Then Alex turned to Vale's side, putting his hand on her stomach, asking: "Do you think we made it?"

"I think so…" she smiled and put her hand on his, as he gave a kiss on the cheek.

Right then, Vale's iPhone was ringing.

She pulled it out from the charger and saw the mayor's number on the screen.

"Oh, god, that's Milford, shh!" she shushed her husband while she answering her phone and sat up.

"Hello?

Oh, yes Mr. Meanswell.

No, you're not disturbing at all, we weren't doing anything special – shh!

Oh, really? Y-you talked to her?

And?

REALLY?

Oh, thank you SO MUCH, Mr. Meanswell, thank you!

Yes, I will tell him right now, thank you again!

Bye!"

She lied back in the bed with iPhone in her hand, out of breath.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"What 'Well'? She agreed to do the DNA test." She had a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god... We're going to have our baby Chloe back." He smiled a big smile too and he hugged his beloved wife.

* * *

**Yayyyy! Another chapter was done! I litteraly sat until 00:00 to finish writing it on the computer from my FanFics notebook.**

**I'll begin to write chapter 6 tomorrow, I have some ideas for it :)**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SO sorry for being late with this! I had no idea what to write exactly in this chapter, although I did had the general idea.**

**This chapter was meant to be like a "intermediate chapter", between the day Milford is talking to Stephanie and the two days later, when they are doing the DNA test.**

**So basically, since I already wanted to move to the chapter with the DNA test, I had a block for writing this one.**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Stephanie was too excited to fall asleep. She was thinking about Alex and Vale. Will they be good parents for her? Could she to let go of her parents? Will she has to leave her uncle for that? Many questions were running inside her mind and prevented her sleep.

On the other side, Vale and Alex were sleeping peacefully, knowing that Stephanie agreed to help them.

In the morning, Valeria actually decided to take her time to wake up, unlike her active husband. She had such a good sleep, she didn't want to wake up.

But Alexander had other plans. He decided to wake her up as they used to do to each other – hitting her with a pillow until she wakes up.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" she said in defeat.

"But just so you know, I hate you for this."

She got up and got dressed, and then she went downstairs to her husband.

"Hey, Alex... I was thinking about it, and... I think we should also talk to Stephanie about the whole thing."

"I think there's nothing to talk about. She knows now everything about us, and all we need to do is the DNA test, that's it." He tried to calm her down.

"Hey... Everything will be ok." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders, looking at her in the eyes.

"Can you stop telling me that? For the past 10 years you keep telling me that, but not anymore! We're that close to have our daughter back, so you can stop saying that." She told him.

"Ok. You're right, I'm sorry." He laughed a little and gave her a hug.

As they walked out the door, Vale smiled a little and said "But I'm still going to talk to Stephanie." And shut the door behind her.

* * *

The couple found all the little kids playing in the park and having fun.

"You know…" Sportacus began "Maybe we should talk about it. But to the other kids. So they can understand and maybe support Stephanie more."

"Well, how about you will do it while I will talk to Stephanie alone?" Valeria suggested.

"Alright." He rolled his eyes at her.

The two walked up to the kids. Well, more like Valeria walked and Sportacus ran. He's still Sportacus, you know.

"Good morning, guys!" he jumped in front of the kids, who were busy playing basketball.

"Good morning, Sportacus." They all said at once.

Then he saw Stephanie coming from behind a small wall, bringing back the ball that was thrown over it.

She smiled at him saying "Hey."

Sportacus was about to say to her something, Valeria interrupted.

"Hey..." she panted, "you should've waiting for me."

"Sorry about that." He apologized, giggling a little.

Then she noticed Stephanie. She wanted to talk to her so bad, but she couldn't find the courage. So the courage found her.

"Um, Stephanie? Can I... Talk to you for a few minutes?" she blurted out.

"Uh, sure." She threw the ball to Trixie and the two went to sit on a bench far away from the park to get some privacy.

"Um, Sportacus? What's going on here?" Pixel asked confused.

Sportacus sighed. He wasn't sure if he needs to tell them, but he knew he will have to when the test results will be out.

"Well, you see, it all began around 10 years ago…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of LazyTown, Valeria and Stephanie sat to have a serious talk about the whole situation between them.

"So, um... I guess you know why I wanted to talk to you." Valeria said nervously.

"Yeah." The pink girl smiled at her.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that whether if we're your parents or not," _which we know we are "_our door is always open for you." She smiled back at the girl.

"Really? Thank you. It does means a lot to me. You know, Sportacus has been a great parental figure for me while my parents weren't here." Stephanie told Vale.

"Speaking of them, I thought that maybe you will tell about your parents. I mean, only if you want to." Vale said.

"Well, thanks to your advice, I'm not afraid to think about this subject anymore. So I guess it won't be terrible talking to you about them." Stephanie replied.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can tell you, since I'm only 10, and spent 2 years of it here, but they were good parents. Not that great of course, but they were good enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Valeria asked confused. _Why would she say something like that about the people who raised her for 8 years?_

"You see, both of my parents are working in the business world, so only for the first 3 years my mom stayed at home to take care of me. Then in the other 4 years, I spent the afternoon at a friend's home, or with a babysitter, or with my grandparents. But on the weekends, when they didn't have to work, we were hanging together, like going to the movies, or going to the park..." Stephanie had tears in her eyes.

_God, we could give her a better life if she wasn't kidnapped, _Vale thought.

"Wow... That's... That's makes sense a little..." Vale had no idea how to respond to this. But then her mind got its own life.

"Can I see the bracelet?"

"Uh, sure." Stephanie replied taking her bracelet off and gave it to her.

Vale held it very gently and carefully, examines it from all the possible sides.

_I knew it was mine!_ She thought to herself. She was so excited she almost blew up.

"It's still so beautiful, I can't believe it's in a great condition after 10 years." Valeria said to herself.

"What?" Stephanie was really confused by Vale's weird behavior.

Vale snapped out from focusing on her bracelet and gave it back to Stephanie.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the two girls had the best time ever.

They laughed and shared memories and made a bonding.

"Oh my god, he really did that?" Stephanie asked laughing.

"Y-Yeah!"

Then, the sun began to dawn, and they saw the kids coming to their way with Sportacus behind them.

"Stephanie, why didn't you come back? You missed a few great games of basketball!" Trixie said excited.

"Really?" Stephanie smiled at her friend.

"Yeah! We played like 5 games, and we won Sportacus in 2 of them!" told Ziggy, feeling proud.

"Oohhh, I would like to see that sometime!" Valeria laughed.

"Well, we better get you home before it's too dark, right?" Sportacus said, looking at the orange sky.

"I will follow Stephanie, if you don't mind. We still have a conversation to finish." Vale looked at her and they both laughed.

"Ok, so I'll meet you later." Sportacus smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. Vale blushed a little, and then the two adults went to separated ways.

* * *

When they eventually got to the Mayor's home, Milford had some news to tell the girls.

"Oh, Valeria! I wasn't expecting to see you here! But well, since you are here, I can tell you both that I talked to the Hospital today while I was in my office, you know, the one which is 20 minutes away from here. I got you all an appointment for the DNA test, tomorrow at 11am."

"Oh, wow, Milford, that's so great. Thank you." Vale smiled at him a warm smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 11am. Bye!" she waved to Stephanie and walked out the door with a huge smile on her face.

At night, after dinner, Alexander and Valeria were getting ready to bed.

"You know that tomorrow you will have to wear your normal cloths." She reminded him.

"I know, I know. I must admit it, it will be nice to be Alex again for a while." He said getting into bed.

"Uh-huh." She nodded back and slipped to bed as he hugged her, and they both went to sleep, anxious for tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day has come.

All the four – Valeria, Alexander, Stephanie and Milford - woke up at exactly 9:45am.

They got dressed and ate breakfast, just in time when they had to leave at 10:30am.

"You know, I thought it would feel weirder to wear my normal clothes." Alexander laughed.

"And still we don't want the other children to see you like that, so shut up and get in the car already!" Valeria commanded him impatiently.

In the other car, Milford noticed that his niece was nervous.

"Stephanie, are you ok?" he turned to his niece, who was sitting in the back seat.

"No... It's just that I'm too excited about the whole thing." She replied.

"Don't be. Everything will be fine. The fact that you will might have new parents, won't stop me from being your uncle." He smiled and look at her through the mirror.

Eventually, the two arrived to the hospital, and waited next to the doctor's office. Then, 3 minutes late, Valeria and Alexander has arrived to the place.

"Hey, we're not late, are we?" Vale asked almost out of breath.

"No, no, you arrived just in t-" Milford and Stephanie were a little shocked when they saw Alexander\Sportacus wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, and he was without his hat.

Alex understood, and tried his best not to laugh.

"Ok, then." Vale tried to break the awkward moment, and the two sat in silence next to Milford.

Two more minutes has passed, and finally the doctor opened his door.

"Meanswell Stephanie?" he called.

The pink girl hesitated a little and stood up. As she walked into the doctor's office, Vale jumped out of her chair right before he closed the door and asked "Um, just a tiny question… Is the test done by a blood sample, saliva, or something else? We just haven't been told what…"

"Oh, simply, a saliva sample." He answered and closed the door.

Vale sat back in her place, while her husband looked at her, with a weird look.

"What?" she asked.

"...Nothing." he shook his head.

First, she kind of yelled at him this morning, now this question... Why it was _that _important to her to know what kind of test they will do to her?

It took Stephanie only three minutes, and when she went out the doctor called Valeria.

I took her also three minutes, and then came Alexander's turn.

When he came out, he thanked the doctor for something.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Valeria rose an eyebrow at him, trying to understand.

"Just that it will take at least two weeks to the results to come." He simply answered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok... Anyway, I think we should all go back home right now, I have some things to do in my office." Milford said.

"Of course." Alex smiled at him, and they all began to walk in the white hallways.

"Actually, Alex... I thought that maybe we could stop somewhere and... Get a snack?" Vale tried to convince him.

"Seriously? You're hungry?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ugh, fine, I'll eat something at home." She rolled her eyes and they continue walking.

* * *

Two weeks has passed, and finally, the day has come – the results came in the mail.

In the Schevings home, the couple were too excited.

"Alex!" Vale called him as she ran through the door after bringing the mail from the mail box at 7:00am.

He exactly done with brushing his teeth, then ran down stairs to see what her excitement was about.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

She handed him the big brown envelope.

"Are these the results?" he asked nervously.

She just nodded, too nervous to speak.

Alexander took a very big and deep breath.

"So... I'm going to open it."

She nodded again, then put her hand on her eyes as if she was crying, and started to shiver.

"Ok… here we go..." he slowly opened the envelope.

He pulled out the paper, and read it to himself in his head.

"I-It's positive." He was almost out words.

"Really?" Vale peaked through her fingers.

"Yes..." he replied quietly and gave her the paper.

She read herself and began to laugh nervously.

"Oh my god… Oh my god! It's positive." She kept telling.

Then she stopped and realised something - "We are having our daughter back. Alex, we are having our daughter back."

He began laugh and smile with her too, and hugged her tight and swung her around.

In the Meanswells home, they were also excited, but they also were afraid.

Milford went out to bring the mail, around 7:15am.

He was still sleepy until he went over the mail, when saw the big brown envelope.

"S-S-Stephanie... Stephanie, wake up." He called her.

Stephanie came from her room, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up.

"What is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"The results from the hospital came in the mail." He told her.

"Oh." Suddenly she opened wide her eyes.

"Do you want to see it?"

Her answered was clear – "Yes, I do."

Milford opened the envelope.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the paper.

He read it, and was pretty speechless.

"Well..?"

"Well, um... It is positive."

"R-Really? So... They're actually my parents?" Stephanie was shocked.

"Yes, they are." He replied, with a weak smile on his face.

"Wow..." Stephanie was trying to realise it.

"I will call them later. Looks like we need to have a serious conversation..." Milford said.

Stephanie didn't respond. She was deep in thoughts.

* * *

Around 5:30pm, Sportacus and Vale came to the mayor's house.

Valeria knocked on the door.

"Come in." Milford called them.

Slowly Valeria opened the door, to found a little nervous Milford and an upset Stephanie.

"Hey..." She smiled at them.

Sportacus entered after her.

There was a very long silence between them, until Vale decided to break it.

She moved closer to Stephanie, and was about to say something, but Stephanie, who crossed her arms angrily said to her in the most emotionless tone "Don't touch me."

"Uh, excuse me?" Valeria didn't understand what happened to her.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said. "Both of you." She turned to Sportacus, and was about to leave the room before Valeria pulled her back.

"Stephanie, what's wrong with you today?" Valeria knelt down to be in her height.

"Oh, look who's asking!" she said sarcastically.

"What?" even Sportacus was surprised.

"I mean, it was pretty obvious that in some point in all those 10 years you stopped looking for me! You clearly abounded me..." she responded.

"WHAT?" Valeria and Sportacus looked at Milford, who felt embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me, Rosita?" Valeria asked Stephanie in a skeptical tone, then knelt down again.

"Just for you to know, it took us a year and half just to find that orphanage where you were kidnapped to, and then another 8 years and half to find you today! Since you were kidnapped from us, we didn't stop looking for you, while your family hid from you that you're actually adopted!" she yelled at her.

"Well, I..." Stephanie yelled back, and the girls started to fight.

"I HATE YOU!" Stephanie shouted at Vale and walked angrily to her room.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Valeria shouted back and stormed out of the house.

Both Milford and Sportacus went after their girls.

Sportacus saw that Valeria walked very fast until she sat down on a bench, far from the mayor's home, and then she began to cry.

He ran towards her, and then sat down next to her.

"Hey... It's gonna be ok-" he said putting his hands on her arms.

"Could you stop saying that?!" she cried.

"It's not ok! I knew it wouldn't be ok! It's all wrong, this happens so fast, and with the pregnancy, ugh, it's just all wrong!" she held her head in her hands.

Sportacus wanted to make sure he heard her well.

"Wait, pregnancy..? Are you saying that you're pregnant?" he asked.

She stopped crying, then sat up straight and wiped her eyes before looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, well... I didn't want to tell you like this, but... Yes. I'm pregnant." She weakly smiled at him.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"The morning of test... That's makes it two week."

"Oh, Vale, these are amazing news!" he got excited and they hugged each other tight.

"I love you, I love so much!" he kissed her on the cheek, and then on the lips.

* * *

**YAAAAAAYYYYY! Chapter 7 is here :D**

**Really, I worked A LOT on this one, so I hope for good reviews :)**

**And I don't know if I confused you, but just to make it clear - sometime I'm calling him Sportacus and sometimes I'm calling him Alexander because it depends on who is he with, or where is he.**

**Now, I have a holiday for 11 days, so I hope to get some inspiration for chapter 8, although I do have the general idea.**

**Want a hint about it? Here: Valeria's family.**

**Now let's see you guessing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two weeks has passed, and Vale was one month pregnant.

Her older brother, Daniel, invited her to visit him and his wife and their son, who lived in the city, 45 minutes away from LazyTown.

She was about to leave, but not before saying goodbye to her husband.

"Are you sure you have to do?" Sportacus asked her.

"Yes, I am. But don't worry, it will be like I've never left! Well, at least for me..." she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, one reason that you and Daniel are best friends is because you two are over protective, like you're acting now!"

She then kissed him and then got into the car and started driving.

* * *

She was driving very carefully, well, more than usual, and she was only 10 minutes away from her brother's house when suddenly a car that drove far away, lost control and drove back, hitting almost every car in the way, including Valeria's.

It wasn't a long time to wait for the police to come and investigate everything that had happened, and so are the paramedics, who came to see if anyone is injured.

Then they got to Vale and her injured car, got her into the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

* * *

It was already afternoon and everyone in LazyTown were busy – Sportacus was playing baseball with the boys, and Stephanie was chatting with Trixie.

Everything was going fine when suddenly an ambulance drove into the town.

Everybody stopped what they were doing, and Sportacus really freaked out when he saw it heading to Vale's house and stopping there.

They all ran towards her house, including Stephanie.

The doors in the back of the ambulance got open, and the paramedics helped Valeria to get down.

She wasn't even looking at anyone, she just slowly walked into the house, looking quite shocked.

Then, Sportacus walked closer to the paramedics.

"Excuse me? May I know what happened to my wife?"

"Oh, you are... Alexander Scheving?" One of the paramedics checked Valeria's flies and asked.

He sighed and said "Yes."

"Well, then, unfortunately your wife had an accident and miscarried the baby." Said the other paramedic.

"Oh, wow... Thank you very much." Sportacus thanked them as they closed the ambulance's doors and drove away.

Sportacus ran into the house to talk to Valeria.

The kids were very concerned about her too.

"Aw, poor Valeria!" Ziggy cried.

"Yeah, I hope that she will be ok." Trixie commented.

"Yeah..." Stephanie mumbled, and they all went back to the park.

* * *

**Another chapter is done :D**

**But poor Vale and Alex :/**

**I named Vale's brother after someone I know, but I rather not tell :P**

**Chapter 9 will be coming up this week!**

**Hint: More of Valeria's family!**

**Don't forget to Fave, Follow and Review **


End file.
